WO 02/069791 describes a device for determining the glucose level of living tissue. The device comprises an electrode arrangement mounted to a substrate, as well as a control unit adapted to determine the response of the tissue to the electric field generated by the electrodes. This type of device exploits the fact that the glucose level affects the dielectric and electric response of the same.
Similarly, WO 2005/053523 and WO2005/053526 describe hardware and measurement methodology to be used in such a device.
Since glucose level is not the only state variable of the tissue that affects its electric and dielectric response, accuracy with such device can only be achieved by measuring and combining appropriate measured parameters.